A betrayal of blood
by horrorstar100
Summary: Isabella is Katherine's cousin and went with her to the ball of Klaus's birthday where she met Kol and this is through the history of what Isabella did and what happened when her cousin transformed and how they stayed together until Katherine's betrayal to her. rating may change. Sorry if summary sucks. R
1. Encounters

**Hopefully you like this since this is when Kol was at Klaus's birthday when Katerina was introduced and the talking was a bit of a struggle so if you don't like don't read.**

**On with the story.**

1492

Bella POV

I didn't understand why Katerina dragged me here since she was invited by Trevor and I felt more like a third wheel since she was getting lovey dovey with him and now we approached the manor where the party was being held.

We got off and I was following behind them since I felt like throwing up from their moments since it was nauseating.

We were now in the room with all the other guests and I was standing next to Katerina and of course I was invisible to the world since Katerina's beauty outshines mine but it makes her a bit of a spoilt brat.

"Katerina can I please be excused it is bad enough I have to watch you and Trevor together." she seemed to sigh frustrated.

"Fine Isabella you may be excused but stay close in case I am in need of your services."

"Of course Katerina." I walked away from her to get some peace from this bloody ball and made it to the drinks table and got some champagne and watched as the ball commenced and Katerina was talking with the two gentlemen that held the ball.

"I take it you are not pleased with being here?" I got cut from my thoughts to see a man of nineteen years old with deep brown eyes, dark brown hair that was almost black and he had strong features. I had to say he was handsome.

"I was forced to come by Katerina even though it was her that was invited and I was just coming along." he seemed to look at me carefully.

"You and Katerina are related?" I was surprised but nodded.

"She's my cousin but I'm more of the person that helps her since I know she is family but she can be a brat at times." he chuckled and I felt more relaxed.

"I understand, I have a sister who throws a tantrum when she doesn't get what she wants." I was laughing along with him and didn't seem so focused on the ball.

"So who shall we be thanking for holding this event?"

"My brother that seems to of taken an interest to Katerina." I looked to see the two gentlemen and one looked similar to the one I was talking to.

"I must ask what is your name?" he seemed to smirk.

"Kol. Kol Mikaelson." he took my hand and kissed it gentley "And it would be of help to know your name." I smiled and answered.

"Isabella. Isabella Petrova." we spent some time talking and were soon approached by Katerina and the two gentlemen she was with.

"Isabella I need to talk to you." I nodded and turned to Kol.

"I am sorry but I hope we can meet again." the blonde gentleman seemed to speak.

"Not to worry love. You and your cousin will be staying in the manor with us." I was surprised but Katerina seemed happy.

"Thank you Klaus. That is a kind offer we will accept." Klaus seemed to smile.

"Excellent I'll show you to your rooms." we were then lead and mine was across from Katerina's and I had to go to her room first so that we can talk.

"So what is it you want to talk about Katerina?" she sat on the bed and I sat next to her.

"Both Klaus and Elijah want to court me." I was surprised and I was guessing that Elijah was the dark haired gentleman.

"And you don't know who to choose?" I wasn't sure where it was leading.

"Actually I will let them both compete for my affections." I was looking at her wide eyed and she smirked.

"Katerina you must not play with another's emotions. It is wrong to do so." she didn't seem to listen.

"Relax Isabella and besides I noticed that Kol was it? he was quite charming as well." I looked at her incrediously.

"You will not do this Katerina. Not ruin the relationship of those brothers for your own gain." she still wasn't listening.

"Why not Isabella. Those brothers are different and I do not know which one is the one I want." I stood up and left and as I was in the hallway I saw Kol and he seemed worried.

"What is the matter Isabella?" I didn't know how to tell him but it seemed best that he knew.

"Katerina is going to toy with your brothers' emotions for her personal enjoyment and to make matters worse she wants you as well." he seemed to start laughing now "Perfect you think I am crazy."

"No it is just that I have no interest in Katerina." I was a bit surprised since Katerina was every man's dream.

"You don't desire her?" he shook his head.

"No I do not. I prefer a woman that isn't interested in my brothers." I started laughing along with him. I had to admit he can be charming.

"Well then I do not have to worry about Katerina ruining the bond between you and your brothers."

"No but I must ask why would you worry for me?" I started blushing now.

"I do not know but I really like you Kol." he seemed to smile.

"I like you as well Isabella." we were quite close to each other but I didn't seem nervous or afraid around him it was more giddy and the strange pull I had to him.

"I guess this is good night Kol." I smiled and he took my hand and kissed it.

"Goondnight Isabella. We shall see each other tomorrow." we then headed to our rooms and I felt so giddy.

**Finished and I hope you liked this since it was the quick chapter I wrote.**


	2. Caring for one another

**Just started chapter two and hopefully this goes well.**

It's been a few week here and Katerina keeps trying to get Kol but fails and me and him grow closer each day.

I was reading in the garden when a shadow came over and I looked to see Elijah.

"Hello Elijah." he seeed to smile.

"Hello Isabella I was wondering if I may ask you something." I nodded.

"Of course."

"What are your intentions to Kol?" I was a little confused by his question.

"I care for him I know that but why do you ask Elijah?"

"I know my brother cares for you, He won't admit it but I know him and he definitely cares." I was little surprised but smiled.

"That is a good thing isn't it?" he nodded.

"Of course it is. I will see you this evening at dinner." i nodded and he left and I stood and headed to the library to return the book.

I got to the library and saw Kol reading one of the books and he looked up to me.

"I got bored so I might as well try reading a book as Nik puts it." I learnt that only he and his sister call Klaus. Nik.

"What book is it?" I was curious since he doesn't read books that much.

"Nik's diary." I put my book back and sat next to him.

"You stole your brother's diary?" I was shocked but he nodded.

"Nik leads an interesting life and I was curious of what it was so I just took this and started reading since it is way more interesting than Elijah's diary." I looked at him incrediously.

"You stole Elijah's diary as well. Kol you should not let your curiousity get the better of you." he just shrugged.

"What else was there to do since at least I know my sister's diary is with her."

"You stole her diary too god Kol." I smacked his arm playfully.

"I do not always steal just my siblings diaries I stole Katerina's and her's said of how you came to be with her." I looked at him wide eyed.

"Have you stolen mine?" he shook his head.

"No that is your own privacy Isabella." I breathed out in relief.

"I guess I should tell you myself about what happened." he put the diary down and I began.

"In Bulgaria my family wished to marry me to someone. It was an arranged marriage and I didn't want that so on the wedding day I didn't show and my family saw that I disgraced the family and I was banished and I learnt that Katerina was banished as well so we stayed togther and came to England where she met Trevor."

"So you get banished because you didn't want to be handed off like some farm animal in an auction." I was surprised by what he said but he was kind of right.

"I guess so since I didn't want marriage. Its horrible of me to say that is it not?" he shook his head.

"What if what you were looking for was love but you were not going to be forced into it." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well I do not mind love but why should I find it now. I still have years to find it so what if what I want is something else?" I wasn't entirely sure of what to call it.

"You mean passion well that can be something to have."

"Elijah said you cared for me but you didn't want to admit it." he seeemd surprised I knew.

"Yes I care for you Isabella but can I call you something else since Isabella is a mouthful." I nodded and he seemed to be thinking "How about Bella?" I liked it and nodded.

"I like it."

"So you were talking about how you care for me." he chuckled.

"Well I do care for you deeply Bella. I cannot seem to stop as well." I felt myself lan close to him and kissed him gently but he seemed to not be moving but when I leant back he seemed to be shocked.

"I am so sorry Kol I didn-" he shut me up by kissing me with passion and I felt myself getting lost in the kiss.

It was so heated and passionate as our lips moved against each other until I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip for entrance that I granted.

My fingers moved to tangle themselves in his hair and he moved the kiss to my neck and I deeply enjoyed his actions but he pulled back and I was a little upset by it.

"Not here, we can't have my siblings walking in." I nodded and he lead us to another part of the castle and opened the door to a room that I supposed must be his bedroom.

**(I suck at room descriptions so don't judge.)**

He closed the door and pulled me close to him and we kissed again and it jsut became more heated and passionate.

**I know it's bad leaving it there but I promise to get to the next chapter soon.**

**Read and Review and a thanks to my first five reviewers. You guy's rock.**


	3. Fun before and after dinner

**I won't do any lemons but there is sexual reference so don't hate on me oh but I forgot to do the disclaimer.**

**I do not own Twilight since if I did own it I would make it very different and I sadly do not own Vampire diaries though I wish I did and I can't wait for season four I hope Kol comes back into it and dark magic Bonnie shows up villany.**

I was staring at the ceiling for a good two minutes still breathing heavily from the recent activities me and Kol just did.

"It was your first time wasn't it?" he asked and I nodded and he seemed to smile.

"Well I'm honoured in a way and glad that now I've spoilt you for any other man." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You think so highly of yourself?" he just laughed.

"I know that since I've spoilt you for any other man and I know for a fact you will not be leaving this room anytime soon." he kissed my neck and I was going to agree with him on that but I felt a small prick on my neck ad Kol backed up and had viens around his eyes that were dark and red and fangs coming out of his mouth.

He seemed surprised by his actions and his face returned to normal.

"I am sorry Bella but I guess I should tell you what I am." I just looked into his brown eyes and he seemed almost afraid.

"I am a vampire, on of the first to be exact and my siblings are vampires as well but Nik is different." I sat up and listened carefully "He is a hybrid, part werewolf part vampire and he wants to break the curse that represses his werewolf side and he needs to drain the blood of your cousin to do that." I was silent once he finished and just thought since I didn't mind he was a vampire since mother did teach me to not judge people if you do not know them.

"I do not care your a vampire Kol but does my cousin have to die? we do not get along at times but she is my family."

"Elijah has been searching for ways to spare her life. He deeply cares for her and does not want to see her dead but I do not know of what Nik would say." I nodded and relaxed my head on his shoulder but he seemed tense "Bella your scent is rather mouth watering to me and I can just hold my control from trying to drink from you." I just sat up more and moved the hair away from my neck and he seemed focused on that main area "Bella what are you doing?"

"Have a taste and tell me how it is." he seemed to be in shock now.

"Bella I could kill you if I do this."

"I trust you to know control Kol. Just stop when the time is right." he seemed hesitant but I was persistant and he held me gently and licked the jugular of my vien before whispering.

"I am sorry." I then felt two pricks to my neck but the pain was quick and I tensed up but I felt relaxed in his hold and it felt so right doing this with him.

He pulled back and he had blood on his lips but his face changed and he bit into his wrist and held it to me "Unless you want people seeing your bite mark then you might want to drink my blood." I nodded since I highly doubt his siblings would take it kindly and I drank the blood that spilled from his wrist and I was expecting a metallic taste to come but it didn't.

It tasted sweet like a fruit but I couldn't pin point the type of fruit it was and it had a slight tang to it.

I let his wrist go and I touched where he bit me and felt the wound was gone and looked to see his wrist healed like it was never bitten.

"Do you want to make the blood exchange a regular thing?" he was smirking now.

"Well I do not know if I could face seeing you drink from another woman but I did make a deal with you to tell me how I tasted?" his smirk widened.

"Better than any other person I have drank from in my five hundred years as a vampire. You tasted like strawberries and freeshias. Trully a magnificent blood that many would kill to just have a taste." I was flattered that I was the best he ever tasted.

"Thanks for the compliment since your blood wasn't bad as well." he cocked his head to the side and his eyes held curiousity.

"And how did my blood taste to you?"

"It tasted sweet like a certain fruit but I could not find which one it was and it had a slight tang to it but was still rather delicious." he was smirking now.

"Well now that we've had a blood exchange why don't we get back to what we started?" I nodded and lied back on his bed.

After a few hours I noticed the sun was going down and it was nearly time for dinner.

I grabbed my dress and knew there may be a problem with the corset strings and when I turned to Kol he smiled.

"I'll call for a made to help you. I only know of how to undo corset strings." I gave him a playful glare and he compelled a maid to help with the strings and dress before I left the room.

I headed towards the library and ran into Katerina and she seeemd happy.

"What were you up to Katerina?" I asked and she seemed to smirk.

"Well I had a lovely day with Elijah and fun with Klaus." I shook my head and was about to head down the hall when Katerina stopped me "You smell different." I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I smelt my hair and it didn't seem different.

"You usually smell of strawberries and freeshias but you have a scent of musk and pine mixed in." I was confused still until I realised it was Kol's scent.

"Maybe you're imagining things Katerina now we must head to dinner so come." we headed to the dining hall to see Elijah, Klaus and Kol there already.

"Are we late m'lords?" I asked and Klaus seemed to chuckle.

"Not at all but you do not have to be so formal with us please take a seat." we nodded and took our seats and dinner was served.

"Klaus after dinner I need to have a word with you so can we go to your study after this?" Elijah seemed anxious but it must be about the ritual.

"Of course brother. What have you been up to Isabella?" I didn't know how to answer the question but answered it partly truthfully.

"I read in the garden then spent the day with Kol." I looked to see Kol agreeing.

"Of course we were at the stables. She wanted to see the horses." I nodded in agreement and Katerina seemed to furrow her eyebrows.

"Odd since Isabella's been afraid of horses since she was nine." I forgot about that.

"I decided to get past my fear." Klaus seemed to buy it.

"A good thing too. Fears can make you either stronger if you chose to get past them or weaker if you let them consume you." odd saying but I nodded with Klaus since he had some good philosophy points.

The rest of dinner was enjoyable and Elijah and Klaus left to talk and Kol slipped me a note and I headed to my room with Katerina but she was frowning at me.

"What ever is the matter Katerina?" I asked and she slapped me across the cheek and I was confused with that "What was that for?" I was getting mad.

"You were with Elijah and asked Kol to cover for you." I was starting to think she lost it.

"I was never with Elijah Katerina I swear to you."

"But you smell like him. I recognise the smell of him and it's exactly the smell that was on you." I sighed.

"We will discuss this tomorrow Katerina now go to bed." she went to her room and I went into mine and opened the note Kol gave me.

_**Bella.**_

_**Katerina should be asleep soon since I slipped her a sleepying draft so you should be able to sneak to my room and my brothers are too busy talking so you won't be noticed.**_

_**Kol.**_

I was a little worried about the sleeping draft but I walked to the hallway and heard Katerina's soft snores in her room and closed my door quietly.

I walked quietly and made it to Kol's room unnoticed and I didn't know what to do until the door opened and he was smirking.

"You made it." I nodded smiling as he pulled me in and we definitely had a fun night.

**I hope you like it and sorry it took a while but I got some of the other chapters on my school files so I need to get those but R&R and I love that people love this story.**


	4. Transition

**Chapter four finally so hopefully it goes well.**

After a few days in being here I continued my secret relationship with Kol and made sure to be careful with our blood exchanges and night time activities.

Tonight I was staying in the castle alone while Katerina, Klaus and Elijah were preparing for the ritual tomorrow.

Kol told me she was going to Bulgaria since the ritual needs to be performed in the bith place of the doppleganger and I felt glad Katerina got to see her home land but I was worried if she would do anything to ruin it since Elijah wanted to save her life and I just hoped she trusted him enough and that she didn't make Klaus mad.

I was in Kol's bed since his siblings were gone with Katerina we didn't have to sneak around to avoid getting caught by them.

Kol was kissing my neck before he sank his teeth in and I moaned since him biting me wasn't bad. It was kind of nice when you get used to it and when he pulled back he bit his wrist for me and I drank his blood before we did what we usually did.

I was looking into Kol's eyes and smiling until my stomach growled and Kol chuckled.

"I shall get you something to eat Bella. We cannot have you wasting away." I gave him a mock glare and he got dressed and left to get me some food and I relaxed in the bed and closed my eyes. It was late and they should of made it to Bulgaria by now if Katerina didn't do anything stupid and I just relaxed until I heard the door open but I thought it was Kol and didn't open my eyes.

"You came back so soon." I didn't hear a reply and I opened my eyes to see no one there and I was starting to get worried "Kol?" I got no answer until I felt a pain in my chest and looked to see it was a dagger and saw the person holding it was Katerina and she had blood on her clothes and mouth.

I felt my heart slowing down and fell back letting death take over.

Kol's POV

I headed to the kitchens to get some fruit and a chalice of wine for Bella. She certainly was a unique creature. I smiled at my thoughts and headed to my room but I wasn't getting the sound of her heart beat which made me run faster till I sped to see the room empty and blood on the sheets.

What happened here? I heard the doors open and ran to see Elijah not happy.

"Elijah what happened?" I asked and he sighed tiredly before answering.

"Katerina ran before we could get to Bulgaria. She turned into a vampire before I could give her the elixer." I was cursing now since Katerina messed with the ritual and now Klaus won't be happy.

"You said Katerina turned did you not?" I was trying to piece somethings together.

"What are you getting at brother?"

"Bella is missing and I found blood on the sheets as well as a dagger with Katerina's scent." Elijah got up quickly.

"Brother you aren't insinuating that Katerina would kill her cousin are you?" I didn't know since being vampire came with the magnified emotions and they made you do things and you didn't know about it until the damage was done.

"Brother I need to tell you something." Elijah nodded and I continued "Me and Bella have been doing a blood exchange. It is why I haven't fed like I used to these past few days." he nodded in understanding.

"And did you perform a blood exchange tonight?" I nodded "So if Katerina killed her she would turn into a vampire but she would have the strength of one that has been alive for a century since she fed from you. Brother I see no problem but you must find her." I nodded and ran quickly to find Bella.

Bella POV

I woke up to find myself in a dark forest and I was alone going over what I remembered.

Katerina stabbed me with a dagger and left me here? I knew this held problems since I was in transition and needed to drink human blood within a day or I would die permenantly.

I felt alone and looked to see which way I could go but I just saw dark forest so I walked hoping to get somewhere but I just passed trees and the night sky wasn't helping my case.

I was walking or wondering around in this case but I heard a howl in the wind. It sounded like a wolf. I started to run now.

I knew I was scared and being in transition didn't help in my case and I ran away from the sounds of wolves making my way through the darkness.

I kept running until I found myself on a road or path of some kind and I felt thankful and ran towards the village in hopes of getting help.

Kol's POV

I picked up Isabella's scent and followed it but the scent was dying fast from the transition but I found myself in the forest and saw small drops of blood until I heard rustling and turned to see Katerina. She was holding a human with her and I smirked at her fear.

"Well Katerina. What predicament are you in now?" she was shaking but spoke.

"Isabella is in transition and I hoped to turn her. She had your blood so she would of turned by now but she ran off." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course she ran off she's a newborn vampire in transition not a puppy. You realise her emotions are going to be all over the place right?" Katerina didn't seem to falter.

"What's wrong? upset you lost your quick meal." I looked at her confused, how did she know? but she smirked "I was eavesdropping on Klaus and Elijah having a discussion and they were talking of how Isabella was yours and yours alone to have. How you fed from her every night. How you slept with her but the one that surprised me was when Klaus said that you would kill her at some point but you didn't." damn it this girl was a little pest that I don't get how Elijah fell for her but thank god Nik wasn't in love with the girl.

"So why kill her while she has my blood?" she started to turn serious.

"She's my family and I don't want to lose her. We have arguments but blood runs thicker than water. I won't let anything happen to her. Even if it means she hates me for a while." I couldn't believe this girl. She kills her cousin then says she doesn't want to lose her.

"Your lucky I haven't torn your throat out Katerina." I was annoyed with her but she smirked.

"But you won't. You wouldn't dare to do anything to hurt Isabella. She'd hate you forever." she was right. I couldn't hurt Isabella no matter how much I hated this little strumpet if I kill her I would have to face Isabella's hate.

"Well then Katerina. We best find Bella. She would be heading to the nearest blood source and her blood lust will take over." I ran towards the village and listened carefully in hopes of getting any sign that Isabella hadn't gone on a murder spree.

Bella POV

I smelt the human blood in the night air and it was tantilizing and hypnotic to me. It called me like a siren calls a salior to his death but in this the blood was my siren but it wouldn't cause me death. I'd give me life and more.

I found a space between a tavern and an inn and went there since my feet were sore from the non stop trip.

I felt exhausted from it. The blood wasn't helping since I grew more hungry and the thirst in my throat grew as well as my hunger but someone walked past and he had a large flaggon of ale and he was really drunk and he smirked when he saw me.

"Well hello there little girl. You lost?" I smelt his horrid breath and I shook my head to answer his question "Then what is a girl like you doing here?" I just wanted him to go away.

"I just want to be alone." I felt the transition taking a hold on me but I kept strong.

He started looking at me like I was a piece of meat and I grew mad.

"Can you go now?"

"Not until I get something from you." I stood up and pushed past him but he grabbed my wrist and I couldn't get out of the grip.

"Let me go." I shouted but he wouldn't.

"You're going to be good and do as I say." I scratched him with my free hand but it drew blood and I felt the blood calling me strongly to kill him.

I pushed him down and the scratch on his neck was spilling blood slowly and I sucked it to pour the blood faster and I felt my gums piercing and veins travelled to my eyes and everything was heightened but the guy looked at me in disbelief and I looked him in the eye.

"You will not scream. You will stay quiet." he nodded and my fangs lengthened as the smell of blood called me "Good because I'm starving." I sank my fangs into his neck and the blood was pouring faster and I drank it all until blood couldn't come anymore and I looked to see the man dead.

I didn't know what to say since if I didn't kill him he would of hurt me but I killed a person and I couldn't stop it.

I moved the body to the alley I was in and looked around getting a good look at my surroundings but I looked at my reflection in a window and saw blood around my lips and spilled on my dress.

I didn't know what I could do since there was no going back but I heard noises and saw Kol and Katerina looking at me.

"Isabella. You completed the transition?" Katerina asked and I nodded shakily but slumped against the wall.

"It's alright Bella. It won't always be like this. You can gain control." I listened carefully to Kol and nodded.

"How long does it take till you forget that the person you drink from is a person?" Katerina was silent.

"It takes time but you do not have to kill to feed. That is something vampires like. The ability to not take a life for them to survive where as others like killing. That is the difference between certain vampires." Kol helped me up and I didn't know what to do since Katerina stabbed me.

"Why did you do it?" I asked and she seemed to be partly scared.

"I didn't want to lose you. I turned to save my life and I didn't want to lose you Isabella." I just nodded since she should of trusted Elijah well enough and now this happened.

"You know Elijah wanted to save your life. He was going to get you to live through the ritual so that he couldn't lose you but no doubt he's mad." she didn't speak and stayed silent till we got to a safe house of some kind for the day and Kol headed to get the help of a witch to get daylight jewellery for me and Katerina.

"Why did you really kill me Katerina?" she seemed puzzled by my question "I know when you lie Katerina so tell me why you did it." she sighed before answering.

"I was jealous of you and Kol. He paid more attention to you than Elijah and Klaus payed to me and I was jealous of the two of you and my jealousy turned to anger and my anger turned to rage and that is how I killed you." I saw her honesty and nodded.

"I will not want you lying to me Katerina. We are family." she nodded.

"So what of you and Kol. Will you go with him or go with me." I didn't know yet. He could help with control but I wasn't sure of what I was to him.

"I do not know of what will happen."

"You know you were just a meal to him. He used you for your blood and mix that with sex and he found it as more entertainment." I was frowning at Katerina.

"He never used me Katerina." I felt my anger starting to rise and Katerina was giving me a worried look.

"You were a mistress to him. He slept with you, fed from you but did he ever tell you of his history as a vampire."

"Of course he did Katerina." I remember how he told me everything from when he was human to losing his brother and having his father hunt down the family.

"Did he ever tell you I love you?" I froze at that question since Kol never did tell me that but I was unsure of my feelings to him.

"We care for one another Katerina. Even I do not know if I love him." I was trying to get past the question but it remained in my head.

What were my feelings to Kol? did I love him? even now I was confused but had no idea of what to do now.

**I'm leaving it there for now but thanks for all your lovely reviews.**

**And a couple reviews I agree with were yes Katherine is a harlot and hell yes Kol is hot. You'd have to be crazy to think he isn't and R&R.**

**Hopefully I get the other chapters to this story since they're on another computer. I know I sometimes get my inspirations while I'm in school and I might have trouble updating since mock exams are comming up and I have to make an ad for media studies.**


	5. Seperation

**Finally chapter five and I love all the lovely and wonderful reviewers.**

Isabella POV

Kol arrived with the jewellery and Katerina got a bracelet and I took the locket. It was an oval with a small lapis lazuli gem in the centre and it had a vines and flower design.

Katerina wanted to go to Bulgaria to see her family and we agreed and headed straight to her house but when we got there we were hit with the scent of blood and Katerina ran inside quickly and I followed behind her to see her brother's stabbed with a sword, her father dead on the wall and her mother dead bloodless body on the bed.

Katerina cried holding her mother's hand. She didn't want to believe this happened. That her family was slaughtered.

I helped her up and we headed outside to see Kol there with what seemed like sorrow.

"We should check upon your family Bella." I nodded since Klaus's rage could of been directed at anyone that was close to Katerina.

We soon came to my house and I knew something wasn't right when I smelt the blood and I didn't feel a barrier stopping me and Katerina and Kol came in before we searched for anything but I came to my little sister's room and saw her on her bed not moving and I couldn't hear her heart beat.

"Vera." I ran to her and tried to hope she was alive but she wasn't moving till I saw the bite marks on her neck and I started crying.

She was only fifteen and I knew she didn't deserve to die. I felt my sadness not ending and the pain of loss and grief just torturing me. I felt a presence and saw it was Kol with worry and sorrow in his eyes.

"He killed them all didn't he?" I asked and Kol just nodded.

I felt more tears coming. I knew my family died and couldn't stop or prevent it. I couldn't save them. They were gone. My little sister, my older brothers and my parents.

The last words to each other shouldn't have been our last words to each other. They told me how I shamed the family like Katerina and I just houted how I hated them and I wished they never lived. I regreted it more than anything. I just wish I could apologise for what I said but I couldn't.

Kol helped me up and we left my home. I knew Katerina wanted to know of her daughter but it held great risks if she were alive so we went against it and Kol needed to see his sister about a few things before seeing his brothers so we went our seperate ways.

**I know I wish I could do a lovey dovey type of thing but believe me the next chapters are going to be good.**

**Read and Review people because I really like the reviews I'm getting so far**


	6. The Salvatores 1864

**I came up with this one while I was in school and hopefully you like it since I just got it off my school files so enjoy.**

1864

We've been running for centuries, of course I'm stronger than Katherine as she's called now since I died with an original's blood and she didn't but we still run and occasionally seperate but Klaus and Elijah don't kill me since if they did they will have to deal with a very volatile Kol.

Katherine and I had arrived in Mystic falls and we are staying with the Salvatore family they have two sons and one was fighting in the confederate army.

Mr. Salvatore is surely a man of business but he cares for his family ever since his wife died and Stefen is kind and Katherine has shown an interest in him but I want to meet Damon but the one thing I worry for is what Katherine would do because I don't want her playing with the brother's bond since last time she tried that she turned out to be part of a curse that was used for Klaus and she then turned and through her jealousy of not being able to get Kol she killed me out of spite and thankfully since Kol's blood was in me I turned and completed transition.

I couldn't leave her though since she's my only family since when she made Klaus mad he slaughtered them all.

But I was reading some of the books in the library since the Salvatores had a great collection to come by but my thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Good book." I looked to see a man possibly in his late teens or early twenties with black raven hair, blue eyes and he was quite handsome.

"It is and I presume your Damon Salvatore?" he nodded.

"That is me and what may your name be?"

"Isabella Pierce but I prefer Bella." He smiled and took my hand to kiss it gently.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Bella." He smiled and I smiled back.

"As it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Salvatore." He chuckled.

"Please when you say Mr. Salvatore I look for my father call me Damon." I smiled cheekily.

"Okay Damon if you're looking for your brother he is in the garden with my cousin Katherine." He nodded.

"Would you care to accompany me?" he held his hand out for me and I took it.

"Of course I would Damon." We headed to the garden to see Katherine and Stefen talking to each other and when she saw Damon she seemed to be thinking but I knew I had to do something about it but Damon was looking at Katherine in interest.

"Katherine this is Damon Salvatore Stefen's brother." She smiled sweetly at him and Stefen hugged his brother.

"It is good to have you back here Damon." I could see these brothers were close and I wouldn't let Katherine ruin it for her enjoyment.

"The founders' ball is in a few weeks and I need to buy a dress, Bella would you like to come with me." I nodded since we needed to talk.

We were in town and looking through the dresses when I came across a red and gold one that would be perfect for Katherine.

"Katherine I found the perfect dress for you." I showed her the dress and she smiled as she held to me a blue and silver one.

"You always look beautiful in blue." She gave me the dress and we both bought them and I knew now was the time to talk.

"Katherine I think we need to talk about the Salvatore brothers." She seemed to sigh.

"Why must you ruin my fun Bella?"

"It isn't fun for the victims of your games Katherine and remember the last time you played with a brother's bond?"

"Well it won't be like last time since Klaus and Elijah aren't here and neither is Kol." I glared at her venomously for that.

"Don't you dare bring him into this since he didn't fall for your charms and let us not forget who's blood saved me from dying from your jealous rage." She sighed and looked me in the eye.

"I know and I am sorry but please don't ruin my fun for this." I begrudgingly agreed and we headed back to the Salvatore manor.

A few weeks and Damon was falling for Katherine's charms and he wanted to go to the founders' ball with her but she was going with Stefen and he was sitting sad in the library and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Damon why don't you go with me to the ball?" he seemed confused by my question.

"I'm flattered but I only see us as friends Bella." I rolled my eyes at him.

"It won't be romantic it's just that you won't go alone and anyway you're not my type." He seemed surprised.

"Why am I not your type?"

"You don't have an accent. I like someone with an accent." I said simply "So do you want to go with me or mope around at home?"

"Fine I'll go with you Bella." I smiled.

"Good." I continued reading and knew I had to do something to keep Stefen and Damon from harm.

**hope you like it. Just so you know Bella and Damon are just good friends to each other since she still is conflicted about her feelings to Kol but will he be in the next chapter. Just wait and see.**


	7. The founders' Ball

**I'm practically flying through the chapters but don't worry since I have a little surprise for you in this chapter and don't worry you'll like it but in order to find out you have to read it.**

The Founders' ball was magnificent at the Lockwoods mansion this evening and I saw Katherine dancing with Stefen and Damon looked a little pained as he watched.

"Damon why don't you show her which brother dances better?" he gave a smile and nodded.

We danced and mingled and I noticed Katherine talking to mayor Lockwood but I wasn't going to let it get to me so I continued enjoying myself and I left with Damon before Stefen and Katherine and I was surprised to see who was there.

I was looking into Kol's deep brown eyes that seemed to be staring into my soul and I turned to Damon.

"Damon this is an old friend of mine, Kol this is Damon he's a new friend." Kol seemed to nod.

"Why don't you come in and we can catch up on the past?" Kol nodded and I didn't want to but compelled Damon "Invite him in." Damon nodded and sure enough Kol was invited and we headed to my room to talk since I doubt I can explain to the Salvatores how we were friends.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as soon as we were in the privacy of my bedroom and he decided to sit on the bed.

"Well Darling I decided to do a little hunting and through some contacts found out you were here and what is that Damon boy to you?" I gave him a playful glare.

"Why are you jealous?" he growled and I laughed "Relax Kol he's more set on Katerina or Katherine as she's known now."

"People still fall for that strumpet?" I whacked him on the arm for that.

"That strumpet happens to be my cousin and only family member since your brother went off the deep end and killed my family." I felt tears forming and Kol pulled me into a hug.

"It's alright Bella I know how it is to lose family. I lost my little brother right before I became an original and you must remember that Nik lost his real family." I knew he lost his brother and he told me a lot of things like why Klaus wants the curse broken since the werewolf part is the last thing of his real father after Mikael killed them.

"I know it's just hard losing family. You can't forget the loss but you somehow move past it." He nodded and I felt myself smiling that he was here "I missed you."

"I missed you too Bella and now what shall I do with you?" he was trailing his fingers along my neck before kissing and nipping the skin and I was happy he was here now.

"Well what ever it is it better involve the bed." I pushed him back and kissed him before he flipped us to be on top, I see some things don't change.

I woke up and Kol was next to me and sleeping but I knew he had to leave before Katherine found out he was here.

"Kol wake up." I shook him and sure enough he woke up and seemed to start smiling.

"It's been a while since we woke up like this." I mock glared at him.

"Yes it has but if Katherine see's you then we will have some explaining to do so get dressed." I got out of the bed and threw him his clothes that were on the bed and put on the nightgown I didn't even wear.

He was soon dressed but when I opened the door Damon was there and I froze when Kol came out dressed again.

"Friend huh?" Damon was smirking and I knew what I had to do.

"You will forget Kol was ever here is that understood?" he nodded and went to the library and I got Kol out of the house before anyone else could see him.

I sighed in relief but I felt happy that he was here since I did miss him but I knew suspicion was circulating about vampires and me and Katerina were at risk of being captured or killed and my feelings were so conflicted now.

**I know it's short but I hope you guys like it and I'll get to the next chapter soon and believe me since I wrote some things about it but here's a sneek** **peak.**

_"Where's Katherine?" I asked hesitantly and she seemed scared for a reaction._

_"She used one of the guards to escape and then ran away." I felt sadness wash over me mixed with anger and rage._

_I forgave Katerina enough already but this was too much. Leaving me in a tomb while she escaped for herself. Next time she sees me she's going to have to fear what happens when I get out of this god foresaken place._

_"When I find that girl she's going to think Klaus is a tamed kitten when I see her." I was shaking in rage and stayed with Pearl through the entire thing._

**That's my sneek peak and as you can tell Bella is beyond mad.**


	8. The vampire hunts

**I know it's short but not to worry since I will be getting the next chapter done in a few.**

The vampire hunts had started and I knew it was a risk but I snuck vervain into the liqueur and told Mr. Salvatore before I knew I had to pack and leave.

I was in my room and listened to hear dragging and saw Katherine weakened by the vervain and I ran to stop them and saw a device in Mr. Gilbert's hand and saw a small dial point to me.

"Get her." I felt small pricks in my back and felt weakened and knew it was vervain and I felt to the ground weakened.

I felt the vervain wearing off and looked to see I was in the Fells church with many other vampires that me and Katherine had befriended and I saw Pearl and she was crying.

"Pearl what has happened?" she seemed in tears but I looked to see Annabelle wasn't with her.

"Annabelle I was taken from her." I hugged her and noticed Katherine wasn't here.

"Where's Katherine?" I asked hesitantly and she seemed scared for a reaction.

"She used one of the guards to escape and then ran away." I felt sadness wash over me mixed with anger and rage.

I forgave Katerina enough already but this was too much. Leaving me in a tomb while she escaped for herself. Next time she sees me she's going to have to fear what happens when I get out of this god foresaken place.

"When I find that girl she's going to think Klaus is a tamed kitten when I see her." I was shaking in rage and stayed with Pearl through the entire thing.

It felt like gravel was travelling through my viens as days went by and the dessication was taking place, my strength was fading longer than the others and I felt so weakened I collapsed next to Pearl's body and felt the effects take over me like a sleep.

I was thinking about what I would do to Katherine when I got my hands on her if Kol didn't beat me to it. I knew he would surely be unhappy about this and his temper was what made him uncontrolable and volatile meaning he would definitely get in trouble with Klaus.

I couldn't count the days that went by but my thoughts were turning pretty gruesome for when I would see Katerina. I thought about informing Klaus, giving her up to him after what she did but I wasn't that cold hearted but maybe Elijah could do it. He was heartbroken for what she did to him but what happened to Kol? did Klaus dagger him? I can't process what was going through my mind but one things for sure Katerina better watch out when I come back.

**Well It's short but I've started the next chapter but it may take a while for that to happen so read and review and thanks to my lovely reviewers.**


	9. She's back with a vengence

**I'm back and here's the chapter you've all been waiting for and yes Bella is vengency and pissed off at Katherine and I just need to find Vampire Diaries season 1 so that I can match some of the dialogue to the real thing. Thanks to all my reviewers, followers and favouritees I hope you like this chapter.**

**on with the story.**

Bella POV

I felt blood coming into my system and the dessication coming off. I felt my weakened body get rid of the mummified features and opened my eyes to see the tomb and I got up groggily but I could feel the tomb was different like something was missing.

I headed to the door and pushed it until it moved and I kept pushing it until it fully opened and I walked out without a barrier stopping me.

I was surprised I could leave now and headed to the forest and felt my fangs coming through as I smelt human blood.

It had been a while since the scent and I ran and saw the human and sank my fangs into the guys neck quenching my thirst quickly. I kept drinking mulling over the thoughts of what idiot was stupid enough to break the spell on the tomb. Not Katherine. Bitch, yes. Insane, sometimes. A slut. Definitely but she wasn't stupid enough to break the spell.

I was too in thought and ended up killing the guy oh well. I headed through the forest and decided to rest against the trees since it was late and my body was just starting to get strength but I need to do some things before I go find Katherine and wring her neck.

First know what year it is, second get used to the era I'm in and then get the hell out of dodge to find Katherine. Kol was right she is a strumpet.

Elena POV

I was at Bonnie's grandmother's funeral comforting her as she cried. Not many people came but they offered support to her and it reminded me of my parents funeral.

How people offered support and helped me through the hard times. Bonnie needed that now and I held her before I noticed something strange.

A girl with brown hair and an odd dress heading to the town memorial of the founding families. Bonnie seemed to see it to and was confused by it too.

"Should we check it out?" Bonnie asked and I nodded.

"Yeah." we headed over in hopes it wasn't a crazy person.

Bella POV

I woke up and realized I slept til the afternoon but I got up and inspected my dress to see it had blood down the front and was a little dirty. Definitely need to get with the times and a bath.

I walked and found myself in a cemetery and with my vampire vision saw the memorial to the founding families. I headed there and saw the two names I didn't think would be there.

Damon and Stefen Salvatore. I felt sadness coming over me since they died on the day of the vampire hunts. I kissed the grave marker and felt presence and I turned to see a petite witch that was similar to Emily and then I saw Katherine.

I felt my rage replace my sadness and I grabbed Katherine by her throat and pinned her to the ground.

"You have a nerve Katherine. Coming to the graves of my closest friends." I let my vampiric features show and bared my fangs.

"I'm not Katherine." I choked her tighter until I felt a pain shoot through my head and it just continued until I collapsed weakened.

Elena POV

I wasn't expecting to get choked but Bonnie helped and I inspected this vampire since she looked from another time and then it came to me. The tomb.

Bonnie seemed to have the same thoughts as me and I called Stefen.

"_Hey Elena."_

"Stefen I was just attacked by a vampire but Bonnie saved me but this vampire called me Katherine."

_"Where are you?"_

"The cemetery. The vampire must be weakened still since Bonnie knocked her out with an aneurism."

_"I'll be there soon. Stay safe."_

"Okay Stefen." I hung up and I looked at the vampire and she was still unconscious probably to weak for now until she feeds more and gets full strength but me and Bonnie waited.

Stefen came to us and he saw the vampire still out and froze and I saw the recognition on his face.

"Isabella." he approached the body and turned her over "Oh my god. Damon." soon enough Damon came.

"You called saint Stefen." he was smirking and then looked at the vampire "Is that who I think it is?" Stefen nodded.

"Let's get her to the boarding house." Damon nodded and picked the girl up and me and Bonnie followed them to the boarding house.

We sat the girl down on the couch and she seemed to just be waking up and glared at Bonnie before giving me dark looks but she seemed to look at Damon and Stefen with tears in her eyes.

"Damon. Stefen how is it possible?" she asked in shock until it disappeared "Katherine right?" she spat the name like it was a disease.

"Yep but look at you Isabella. Still beautiful like before." the girl seemed to roll her eyes.

"Cut the small talk Damon once I get used to these times then I'm leaving to find Katherine which seemed to not take long." she looked at me with a smile that told me danger.

"You won't touch her Isabella." the girl seemed to not show fear.

"Well there goes my plan to rip her liver from her back." I shrank away but chose to spoke up.

"I'm not Katherine. I'm her carbon copy." the girl seemed to change from mad to interest.

"The doppelganger. How interesting. Sorry about trying to kill you. Katherine did a very bad thing to me and I would very much like to wring my cousin's neck." I stared at her in shock.

"Katherine's your cousin?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes and after she left me in that tomb I would like to torture her for same decades I was in that place so what year is it?" Damon seemed to run a hand through his hair.

"You've been in the tomb for over a hundred and forty years Bella." the girl seemed to be in shock now.

"You're telling me that my strumpet of a cousin left me in that tomb to rot for fourteen decades." she seemed mad now and Damon nodded.

"Sorry but you can stay here and get with the times." she nodded and surprisingly hugged Damon and he hugged back.

"I missed you Damon but did you open the tomb since the idiot that did didn't close it." Bonnie seemed confused.

"But me and grams closed it." Bonnie said and was a little sad but the girl shook her head.

"Look if it was closed properly would I have been able to get out with a simple push of the door?" she said it almost sarcastically and no one answered "Obviously you needed more help getting the tomb closed but why did you get a premature witch?" she asked curiously.

"Bonnie and her grams were strong enough." I said and the girl shook her head.

"Sorry doppelganger but you shouldn't of let a witch that still needed guidence and a woman that knew the complications do that particular spell." she said it matter of factly.

"I did say I would of gotten my witch friends to help. Ones more experienced." Damon said it and I glared at him.

"See here at least Damon had brains to get ones with experience." the girl then walked off to get her a room and Damon was grinning.

"Well I've certainly missed Bella." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Care to explain Damon?"

"Bella's my friend from when Katherine came and she was nice to talk to about things." I nodded.

"Did you ever..." he seemed to laugh now.

"Nope. Me and Bella are just friends and besides I'm not her type." he then walked off leaving me confused about Bella. That girl was a mystery but she seemed set on killing Katherine.

**I'm ending it there for now. I know but I'm trying to piece together the other dialogue from the first season and if you guys know it please tell me since it would be a big help and I could continue faster.**

**Read and Review and enjoy.**

**I would also like to involve Edward but Bella has to of known him in her past so help out with this and remember. Bella did jilt a guy at the alter so who should it be? Jacob, Edward, Mike or anybody. Just give me something about the guy she left and how I can add it in.**


	10. Author's Note

**I have some luck for you guys.**

**I bought vampire diaries season 1. This means I'll be able to get the fanfics done for season one and I'll be trying to find season 2 and 3 on DVD but read and review.**

**Enjoy**


End file.
